


Libra

by mieru (elledesu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elledesu/pseuds/mieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't say that you didn't miss it all because you did... but you also didn't..<br/>Reuniting with your family... friends?.. it just isn't that easy.</p><p>Kuroo/Reader</p><p>Brother!Kenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A story in which you are Kenma's (twin) sister. lol..  
> I'm sorry, it's just been on my mind lately, and I thought I would write it.  
> I do apologize ahead of time for any OOCness..! It's been awhile since I've watched or read Haikyuu!!  
> Title is blah. ; - ; summary is blah. I am blah. OTL Might contain smut in the future idk. maybe.  
> Number of chapters is undecided but yeah, I'll try my best!  
> Hope you guys like it anyway!

To put it lightly, you were nervous. It had been years since you actually had a conversation with your parents and the only person you felt remotely comfortable talking to was Kenma. Remotely being the keyword. As you glanced out the window of the train passing by the quiet countryside, you grew even more anxious. Deciding that it would be best to get a bit of rest before finally returning home, you slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

_“Ken-tan!” You grinned throwing your arms around his neck, scaring the daylights out of your brother._

_“!.. h-huh?” He turned his head to look at you curiously._

_“Uhmm… Gramgram sent us a birthday present, I wantcha to play with me!”_

_He paused to think for a second; kind of thankful that it wasn’t a fuzzy sweater like the year before, “..really? What is it?”_

_“You’ll see! Come on!”_

_You took both of Kenma’s small hands in your just as small hands, dragging him to your shared bedroom. As soon as the two of you arrived, you had let go of his hand to strike a pose; arms outstretched in a Ta-dah! motion. On the ground in front of a tiny tv was a game console. Kenma’s expression only changed subtly but a smile was evident; the corners of his mouth pulling upwards._

_“See! I knew you would like it, com’on, let’s play!“ You gave him a toothy grin, pulling him down to sit on the floor with you._

You jolted awake when somebody had tripped and landed on you.

“AH!..?” Your arms flew up as a reflex as soon as they hit your lap.

As fast as they fell into your lap, they quickly scrambled to get up, flustered and sputtering.

“S-sorry!—I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—the train. I- balance.. fell!” They bowed furiously, completely embarrassed and red as a tomato.

You couldn’t stifle the laughter that escaped you in the form of a feminine giggle. The stranger finally stopped and looked at you, confused. You stopped, offering a smile and nod.

“It’s okay, I’m sure you didn’t do it on purpose.” At that, he nodded, agreeing with you and opting to keep his lips pursed; avoiding any more failed explanations.

You looked out the window and noticed that the train had stopped,

“Ah, this is my stop as well!” You quickly grabbed your bag, standing from your seat and grabbing the boy’s arm, leading him out of the train.

“H-huh?”

As soon as you both stepped off the train, you faced him, bowing deeply and introducing yourself.

“I’m Kozume _________! It’s nice to meet you…”

“Ah! I’m Hinata Shoyo! I-It’s nice to meet you too,” he smiled back, scratching the back of his neck due to the embarrassing moment on the train.

You were about to open your mouth when he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at you, eyes sort of squinted. You felt a bit uncomfortable like he was judging you or something.

“I-is something the matter?”

“… Ko.. zu.. me..?” He stared even harder, leaning in a bit closer to get a better look; you supposed.

“Y-yes?”

“AH! KENMA . KOZUME!” His fist met his open palm in realization.

Your eyes widened for a second, “you know my brother?!”

The boy nodded enthusiastically before pausing and staring at you again.

“I never knew he had a sister though. Do you watch the games?”

“E-eh? Games? Like.. video games? Ken-tan streams?”

Hinata laughed, a bit confused but shook his head, “no, games as in volleyball.”

Your brows knitted at the thought, “n-no… I… don’t.”

Hinata noticed the troubled look on your face but before he could ask you if you were alright, words had already left your mouth.

“… I didn’t even know that he played volleyball… still.”

Hinata felt like he just brought up something he shouldn’t have and decided to change the atmosphere when suddenly, you were both interrupted by multiple voices.

“Yo, Shoyo!  
“Woah!”

“Who’s that!?”

Two figures dashed from behind Hinata to drape both their arms over his shoulder and leaned closer towards you, huge smiles on their faces.

“Friend of yours~?”

Hinata laughed nervously, trying his best to ignore the discomfort they were causing him; as if he didn’t have enough to be embarrassed about already. You noticed this and decided to take it upon yourself, empathizing with the poor guy. You smiled and bowed before introducing yourself.

“I’m Kozume _________, it’s nice to meet you.”

The two boys; one with a buzzed head and the other with a bleached tuft of fringe introduced themselves, not hesitating to proceed to ask questions but before they could; you decided to also add,

“Hinata-san and I just met on the train.”

At that, the two boys straightened up and bowed, apologizing for being rude; having assumed that you and Hinata had known each other already. You put up your hands in front of you, waving them a bit to assure them that it wasn’t a big deal.

“We can all be friends, it’s no big deal, really! You all seem like really n-nice.. –

You stopped in mid-sentence, face frozen at the scowling teammate walking up to the three oblivious boys in front of you.

“Kozume-san, is something the mat…ter…?” Hinata could feel a hand on his shoulder and the two other boys could feel the aura radiating from behind them as well.

“We have a practice match.. Remember?” It came out as more of a warning than a question.

You could tell that he was a really intense person just by the looks on his teammates’ faces. You felt so bad for the poor souls and tried to think of a way to help them. You reached for the newcomer’s hand; the one on Hinata’s shoulder, a bit scared of how he may react but held your breath; hoping he wasn’t the evil demon person he was personifying.

“I’m very sorry!” You bowed and then straightened up, looking him in the eyes.

The other boys were terrified, what on Earth were you doing?!

“What..?” He could only stare at your hands, confused and uncomfortable in the situation you’ve put him in.

“I-I’m Kozume ________-

A sudden spark ran through him before he turned to Hinata, “Kozume? The setter?”

Before Hinata could respond and anything else could happen, your little party was interrupted by yet another scowling figure; this time, a blonde boy with glasses.

“Hey, hurry up.” He seemed really annoyed.

You can see a slightly large group standing a few metres away, what you assumed was their volleyball team. Finally, letting go of the boy’s hand, you glanced at your phone to see that you have a few unread texts. Quickly eyeing the texts, you noticed that it wasn’t a number that was already in your contacts list.

“It was nice meeting you guys, but I should really run!” You turned to Hinata and gave him a very short hug. “Maybe I’ll see you another time, Hinata-san.”

Before they could say anything else, you had already dashed off to the place where you had arranged to meet for somebody to pick you up. You pulled out your phone again to look through the texts you unfortunately neglected.

 -

11:26

FROM: ###- ###- ####

SUBJECT: Hey!

Been awhile!

It’s Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kenma can’t pick you up, so I’ll be coming instead.

I’ll be waiting by the exit!

 -

11:42

FROM: ###-###-####

SUBJECT: Hey?

Where are you?

Did the train arrive on time?

 -

12:03

FROM: ###-###-####

SUBECT: Are you okay?

Hellooo? Did you get here yet?

-

Kuroo… You cocked an eyebrow and tried to recall…

_“_________-kun”_

_“Tetsu-kun”_

_“Wanna play some volleyball?”_

_“I won’t lose!”_

_Kuroo grinned, the two of you raced to his place to see who could grab the volleyball first._

Now that you think about it, you did play volleyball a few times with that one neighbour kid, Kuroo way before you ended up moving away. That kid always had the messiest hair. You smiled to yourself at the vague memories but failed to see the person standing in your path, walking right into them.

“Ack!” You held your nose which was the first thing to make contact with said obstacle.

“Hm?” A handsome young man looked at you before a charming smirk slowly made its way to his face.

“Oh, excuse me! I’m so sorry about that! I didn’t mean to walk into you!”

A chuckle met your ears before you stared at him, letting out a little laugh of your own.

“It’s alright, especially, since you’re cute. You can walk into me again if you want.”

A blush warmed your face, causing you to avert your gaze. After a bit of silence, you decided to glance at your phone again, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before standing a comfortable distance away. You turned your head to look around for Kuroo.

“Hmm… waiting for someone?”

The sound of his voice piercing the silence so suddenly made you turn your attention back to him.

“N-no.. I was told to meet someone here.”

"Boyfriend?"

"N-no." You blushed, tugging at your shirt.

Actually, upon a second look, you felt like you’ve met this guy before. His face looked a bit familiar, those facial expressions and the thing that stood out the most; his hair. His black hair. His messy black hair.

“Ah!” You grabbed one of his hands and smiled at him.  
“Are you coming onto me? Brave.” Despite his sense of humour, he was genuinely surprised by the sudden action.

“N-no..! You’re Kuroo-san, right?”

“Hah?..” Now he was really confused. How did this girl know his name?

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou?” You repeated, hopefully getting through to him this time.

“Have we met before? Pretty sure if I’ve ever met a cutie like you before, I would’ve remembered.” He cocked an eyebrow, considering the possibility that you may be a fangirl.

You flushed but pushed on, “it’s me, Kenma’s sister, _________! ”

“KENMA HAS A SISTER?!”

You deadpanned and then let out a sigh, trying to desperately refresh his memory, “w-we played volleyball together..? Remember?”

“_________..._________ -kun?” Realization finally struck the young man in the form of an awkward moment shared between you two. “You were a girl the whole time?!”

Now you both were just embarrassed.

“No. No, I just suddenly decided that I no longer wanted to be a male and changed into a female out of my own free will—of course I was a girl the whole time!”

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, a nervous laugh and the only words he could think of escaping his lips,

“… uhhh… don’t tell Kenma.”

You could only facepalm. _It’s a good thing he’s handsome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems funny to confuse someone's gender...  
> but it's very possible especially as children.  
> This particular part of the story will be explained within the next one or two chapters ; v;/


	2. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day to all you lovelies; decided to update a chapter just for ya~ ! 
> 
> In celebration for this love filled day, you get to share a moment with Kuroo ; v; / ... sorta. hahaa
> 
> Welp, enjoy!

“So which part did you want me to not tell Kenma about? The part about you hitting on his sister or the part that you thought I was a boy this whole time?”

Kuroo once again laughed nervously, “b-both?”

“I’m totally telling him,” you smiled innocently while whipping out your phone to scroll through your contacts list.

“No!”

Before you could do anything to embarrass Kuroo further, he took the liberty of pocketing your phone. You raised an eyebrow at him and crossed your arms, waiting for him to say something.

“W-well, you _are_ really cute, but you’re still my best friend’s sister!”

“And?”

“Unwritten… guy …code? **[1]** ” Kuroo grinned while trying to give you an explanation.

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help the smirk that made its way to your face. If that’s the game he wanted to play, you wouldn’t make it easy for him. You’ll ruffle his feathers and see to it that he’s hot and bothered. However, at the moment, you had more pressing matters to attend to; reuniting with your brother after so long. You were about to glance at your phone but remembered that Kuroo had taken it from you just a moment ago. Chances were high that he wasn’t just going to simply hand it back so you contemplated for a second before grinning. This was going to be fun.

“Tet-su-rou-senpai~” You teased him, causing him to tense as you moved closer, placing a hand on his chest.

“_________-ch-chan?”

You could see his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat; a light blush dusting his cheeks. Your lips curled into a flirty smile and you drew random patterns on his chest with the tip of your index finger. He was frozen, his hands; not knowing what to do were just hovering.

“We don’t have to tell Kenma~”

“T-tell Kenma what?”

“You know, it will be our little se-cr-et.”

You slowly leaned in closer, going on your tippy toes, smile turning into a pout. The male could only stare intently at your lips as your hand trailed down his chest slowly. It took every drop of his will power to not groan at your teasing. Just as he was leaning down to capture you in a kiss, you had retrieved your phone and pressed a finger onto his lips.

“Nu uh uh~”

“Huh?”

Kuroo was caught off guard and thoroughly confused. Straightening himself up, a frown was evident on his face.

“You tricked me.”

“I did not.”

“Then what was that?”

“It’s our little secret, no?”

“What?”

“I won’t tell Kenma that you tried to kiss me.” Another falsely innocent smile before you unlocked your phone to see that you had received a text from your beloved sibling.

  
-  
FROM: Kenma  
SUBJECT: Hey  
Sorry, I couldn’t meet you at the station.  
Did Kuro find you?  
Hopefully, I’ll see you soon.  
-

 

Your heart ached with every word you read, a bittersweet feeling washing over you.  
Kuroo was still a bit flustered and speechless. _You_ were _related_ to Kenma? Unbelievable! Before he could mentally and physically rip his hair out from the stunt you just pulled, you turned back to him and spoke.

“Are we gonna go see Kenma or what, _Tetsurou-senpai_?”

You did that on purpose, knowing what kind of effect it would have on him. This time he didn’t even bother to hold back the groan. Unfortunately, this time around, it was more out of frustration than anything else. How could you have done something like that and just easily shrugged it off like it was nothing? Coming to the conclusion that you were a sadist and that he wouldn’t kill himself from over-thinking things, he finally answered your question;

“There’s a practice match so you might have to sit through that.”

You shrugged, “it’s been awhile since I’ve seen a volley ball.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but stare at you. Didn’t you used to love that sport? You always played it when you guys were young. Heck, you even loudly confessed that you didn’t need anything else but volleyball in your life. Did you simply lose interest? Your head turned to stare back at him, feeling his eyes burn questions into you.

“A.. A lot of things happened,” you replied to his curious look.

He decided that he wouldn’t press you further because he could feel the discomfort in your voice. When you felt ready, you could tell him but until then, he thought it would be best not to bring it up. Despite that, it really did bug him to remember how you suddenly up and disappeared; never coming out to play volleyball with him again. Not even a word of warning.

“I’m sure Kenma will be happy to see you,” Kuroo changed the subject; a chuckle in his voice, “he barely gets excited over anything.”

You smiled, “he was never loud to begin with, I guess.”

“Yeah, took me by surprise when he asked me to come pick you up.”  

Despite being twins, you two weren’t identical with a few exceptions. It still didn’t stop the connection you felt with him though. You loved your brother **[2]** ; if anything were to happen to him, you were sure that you would feel it. You were sure he felt the same because you heard it, you felt it and you will never ever forget it. Even when others lost faith, he refused to believe that you wouldn’t come back. **[3]** You could feel tears form but blinked them back to avoid worrying Kuroo.

“I-is he good?”

“Hm?”

“Kenma. Is he good at volleyball?”

“He’s the brain of our team,” Kuroo smiled, proud of his teammate and best friend.

“In other words, he’s important,” you smiled as well, never having considered that Kenma would get into a sport that involved moving so much or interacting with so many people.

“Let’s move, don’t want to be too late.”

Just as you nodded, Kuroo had taken your bag from you, slinging it over his shoulder and motioning to the direction you would be walking with his head. You thanked him, your cheeks heating up as he smirked; he might not be as bold and cunning as you, but he definitely knew how to make a girl blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide how often to update a chapter; I'm torn between every 1or 2 weeks. But you can expect it to be within that time span (if circumstances allow it, since I'm still in school; RL will take priority~).  
> Might get lucky and have a faster update (like this one), but I wouldn't count on it too much, yeah.
> 
> But thank you very much to those who look forward to these chapters! <3  
> \---  
> CHAPTER NOTES:  
> [1] The Unwritten Guy/Girl Code:  
> I'm not sure if everyone knows about this but it's sorta like those unspoken rules that apply to friends and whatnot.  
> Basically, it's that silent understanding that you don't chase your friends' sisters, exes, love interests, etc. It's a really common 'code'/courtesy here where I live (not sure how common/existent it is in other countries/communities/cultures though) so I thought I would explain it to those who might have been confused.  
> There are exceptions however; like if there was a prior agreement between the two friends that it is okay XD ... yeahh.. I think that's a good enough explanation.
> 
> [2] Love for your brother is platonic ! I didn't really think that I had to clear this up but yeah, PLATONIC LOVE; for those of you who forget- you're his twin sister. Incest is not a genre in this fic, sorry ! 
> 
> [3] As I've mentioned in the previous chapter; this will be further expanded on (likely in the next chapter at this point). After re-reading this line over again; I realized that it could be a bit confusing and misleading so yeah; ;NOTED just in case.


	3. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth be told, I couldn't come up with a good chapter title.  
> \-- lately, I've been really enthusiastic with writing this fic so installments have been very constant.  
> I hope I don't run out of steam too fast at this rate . OTL

They didn’t know whether or not you would actually wake up or if you would even be able to fully recover given the possibility of your awakening. Kenma refused to believe that he would never get to talk to you again; spending endless hours by your side. He was young, too young and yet, he already understood the fear of death; though not his own, he feared the worst for you. Your parents had become stressed and desperate;

 _“Maybe it would be easier if you just died._ ”

A parent should never wish death upon their own children; their pride and joy. You, who were unable to shed tears, to reach out, to let them know that you were alive somehow, other than the beeping of the heart monitor; you were a prisoner in your own body. You were scared; the only thing that kept you alive was a single thread you held onto... Kenma. His voice would calm you of your anxiety but even when he wasn’t speaking; his breathing, even his presence was more than enough.

However, Kenma was not allowed to stay by your side as you desperately clung to him. It wasn’t healthy for either of you. They had to forcibly distance the two of you; your rehabilitation a priority. You were allowed to speak to Kenma over the phone and when he visited in person but those times slowly disappeared. Your parents decided that it was in both your best interests. Now that you’ve made remarkable recovery, you thought it would be best to not burden your grandparents by moving back in with your parents.

You were currently walking with Kuroo, silence engulfing the air around the two of you while you spaced out. Kuroo would occasionally glance at you, taking note of your behaviour but shrugging it off in the end. You were most likely tired from the long trip, right? His hand suddenly rested on your shoulder, bringing you back to reality and causing you to turn your head to look up at him.

“We’re here,” he patted you on the head when he saw the expression on your face.

“O-oh,” your head turned to the building in front of you before taking a deep breath.

He gave you a light pat on the back, a small sign of encouragement and push forward. You walked up to the big door that was left ajar; you can hear the voices of many people and the sound of volleyballs coming into contact with skin and floor. Your heartbeat sped up as you reached out to push open the doors but paused. You looked back at Kuroo who stared at you expectantly.

“I-I can’t do this,” you could feel tears pricking at your eyes; you were scared.

Kuroo sighed, furrowing his brows and trying to smile at your predicament sympathetically. He walked up to your side, glancing into the gymnasium before looking back at you who had already shyly grabbed the end of his jacket.

“Are you planning to hide behind me?”

You nodded, “you’re really tall.”

Kuroo figured that he didn’t have any other choice, pushing the door opened enough for both you and him to fit through. The court slowly got quiet as Kuroo led you to his fellow teammates.

“Hey, sorry, I’m late.”

Kuroo stopped short a few metres from his best friend and the rest of his teammates. Kenma stared at him before looking around his tall friend, anxious eyes searching for you. You peeked out from behind Nekoma’s captain to see that all eyes were on you. Your eyes scanned the group for your brother; failing to find him the first time around but as soon as you recognized his face, you gasped. Your hands immediately went to your hair, twisting and twirling it between your fingers. Admittedly, Kenma’s hair somehow bothered you. Slowly, you inched out from behind Kuroo and reached out, running your fingers through your brother’s bleached locks.

“…_________,” Kenma’s voice was just above a whisper.

“K-Kenma,” you embraced your brother who was at a loss for words.

You could feel one of his arms move, a hand coming to rest on the top of your head; somewhat returning your hug in his own way. The whole team was silent, watching the odd display in front of them. Time seemed to slow down for a moment and everything else around you didn’t exist but it didn’t last long as new voices filed into the gym.

“AH!” A blur of orange quickly approached the two of you.

“H-hinata-san!” You quickly pulled away from Kenma and bowed politely, a smile gracing your face.

“Shoyo?” Kenma was a bit curious as to what connection you had with him.

“I didn’t think that I would see you again, especially not this soon!”

You nodded in agreement. Somehow, it slipped your mind that they were on their way to a practice match; the same one your brother’s team was playing. Hinata was a huge ball of positive energy you weren’t used to though; he was almost even blinding.

“Uh…” Your brother’s soft voice reached your ears, and you instinctively held his arm, figuring that he was probably confused at the moment.

“Hinata-san and I met at the train station earlier,” you motioned over at the boy with a big smile on his face who was also sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Kenma relaxed, the thought for a moment that he would have to become protective left his mind.

“He totally fell for me~” you giggled, much to Hinata’s embarrassment as shown by his reddening face.

Kenma’s eyes quickly darted over to the tomato of a boy. Hinata’s hands quickly shot up in defense, trying his best to explain the whole thing.

“I-I .. she was sleeping! And I-I just .. was on her! I MEAN FELL! I WASN’T ON HER! I FELL. I FELL ON HER! The train. and the stop. It was .. accident!”

Hinata just wasn’t helping his case, and you could tell by the way your brother’s eyes were narrowing with every word. The laughter that escaped your lips seemed to have calmed the two as well as a wary Kuroo who was, you assumed, standing behind you; intimidating the shorter boy.

“I was just kidding. You get flustered way too easily, _Hinata-kun_ ~” You leaned forward, your face mere inches away from his, “it’s cute~”

To Hinata’s further embarrassment and horror, two dark auras began emitting from behind you. Before you could tease him anymore, a loud voice erupted through the gym,

“It’s late as it is, we should get started!”

Everyone returned to their respective sides with you holding onto Kenma’s arm.

“We’ll get to spend some time together and talk later, right?” You asked your brother, squeezing his arm lightly.

“Uh.. y-yeah,” Kenma nodded, feeling unusually awkward at the moment.

You were different than what he remembered. Then again, it has been ages since he’s seen you; people change. There were definitely certain aspects of you that remained the same though; like how you were still touchy and not really shy. You still looked very similar to what he remembered except you’ve grown and developed into a young lady. You no longer had a boyish haircut and instead grew it out into something more feminine. He sighed inwardly; he didn’t like to admit it, but you were cute. You were most definitely cute, pretty even, which worried him to no end because he could feel the protective side of him coming out. Sure, he, himself, didn’t want to stand out, aiming to go unnoticed but you on the other hand... He already worried about what people thought of him before but now, he has to worry about what people think of you? To make matters worse, you seem to be a flirt or tease of some kind; he noted when you were interacting with Hinata earlier. Unless… not unless you were interested in that boy!? Kenma continued to think and think about all the possibilities, silently worrying and stressing himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An article I read recently also inspired the reader's past/condition.  
> I may elaborate more but if it wasn't clear enough already; reader, you were in a coma. lul.
> 
> hope you guys liked the chapter ! 
> 
> P.S. thanks for kudos! I appreciate it ; v; /  
> especially because it lets me know that people enjoy it enough for me to continue writing. OTL


	4. Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you guys like the story!  
> I'm slowing down with updates because school is starting to get a bit busy again  
> but here we go; chapter 4! ; v;/

You watched in awe, amazed at the amount of energy in the air. Normally, sports didn’t interest you but for some reason, this match was lighting a fire in you. You weren’t sure if it was because your long forgotten love and passion for the sport still lived inside of you somewhere, but you knew that you couldn’t help but feel excited. Eyes darting to and fro, you observed every member on the court. You watched intently, trying your best not to distract any of the players.  
  
“Time out!”  
  
You took the opportunity to approach Kenma, handing him his water bottle.  
  
“Thanks,” a subtle smile etched on his face.  
  
“No fair, where’s my water, _________-chan?~” Kuroo playfully pouts and whines, ‘pretending’ to be jealous.  
  
“You didn’t ask.”  
  
You rolled your eyes but giggled before running back to the bleachers to grab his bottle. Kuroo turned to Kenma, slinging an arm around his neck.  
  
“You know…”  
  
“Don’t,” Kenma didn’t even have to hear his friend finish.  
  
“But what if-  
  
“No.”  
  
“But-  
  
“Kuro.”  
  
The black haired male could only sigh in defeat but a smile quickly replaced his frown as you ran back to them, Kuroo’s water bottle in hand.  
  
“Thank you~”  
  
Before you could reply with ‘you’re welcome’, another voice had called out to you; turning your attention to whoever it was.  
  
“_________!” Hinata was waving and motioning you over to the net.  
  
You smiled, turning to your brother and his best friend, slightly bowing to excuse yourself before running over.  
  
“Tch.” Kuroo was annoyed even if he didn’t want to admit it. Where did that kid get off with calling you by just your first name? Does he not have an ounce of respect or something?  
  
“You’re jealous,” Kenma said, amused at Kuroo’s expense.  
  
“What? Of that shrimp? No.” Kuroo denied, crossing his arms and slightly glaring in Hinata’s direction.  
  
You stood on the other side of the net, wondering why Hinata waved you over.  
  
“Hey, what’s up, Hinata-san?”  
  
“You can call me Shoyo,” Hinata smiled as you nodded back.  
  
“Alright then, Shoyo, what’s up?” you tested it out to which Hinata slightly blushed though he couldn’t fully understand why.  
  
“Did you see? I was like BAM! And it was like WHAM! KABOOM!” Hinata almost jumped around to convey his excitement, making you laugh.  
  
He was still expressively talking about the game so far when everybody was called back to resume. You were about to make your way back to Nekoma’s bleachers when his voice reached your ears again causing you to turn around and look at him.  
  
“Watch, I’ll spike a good one for you, _________!” A big smile on his face; totally unaware of how corny he sounded.  
  
You laughed again, smiling back and nodding at him, “thanks!”  
  
The gym filled with snickers while Kuroo glared at the enthused player, deciding that he would definitely block his spike. Where does this kid get off with saying something so embarrassing like that? He refused to lose, ready to block every spike that came his way. Your brother on the other hand was still impressed with Hinata’s energy and confidence; you wouldn’t see Kenma exerting that much energy or enthusiasm. He did take note of Kuroo’s reaction though, slightly amused at the upperclassman’s annoyance.  
  
“Good luck, Kenma,” briefly, you rested a hand on his shoulder before making your way back to your seat.  
  
The game resumed, and you noticed that Hinata's spikes were constantly getting blocked more so now than before. You looked across from Hinata and noticed Kuroo staring the smaller boy down. Feeling your eyes on him, the captain turned his head to look at you, sending you a wink to which you lightly blushed. You laughed under your breath and smiled when you saw Kenma telling him to pay attention. After a few more rotations, Hinata performed an unexpected spike that surprised everybody, even he himself was surprised. You gave him a thumbs up as soon as he looked over at you, eyes shining with accomplishment.  
  
"That one was for you!"  
  
You could hear a few groans escape from the other players at Hinata's lame outburst.  
The game carried on fairly consistently and by the end, Nekoma happened to win. However, it was a really close game and you could feel the tension and also its dissipation. You hopped off the bleachers and handed Kenma and Kuroo their towels.  
  
"You guys were really cool," you smiled, helping Kenma blot his sweat.  
  
Kenma was pretty embarrassed, attempting to take it away from you.  
  
"...thanks, I wasn't that great, it was the whole team," his modesty was showing.  
  
Kuroo eyed you, leaning in playfully for you to dry him as well. You stared at him hesitantly before taking his towel and rubbing his whole head with it, further messing up his already messy hair. You smiled in triumph but got nervous when Kuroo leaned in closer, face inches from yours. A smirk made its way to his lips but before he could advance any further, Kenma stepped in between you two.  
  
"Shoyo is trying to get your attention."  
  
Kuroo grunted at his friend's interruption, the back of Kenma's head completely blocking his vision of you. You turned to see Hinata waving at you once again and quickly made your way over.  
  
“Cock block.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“You trust her with him more than me, your best friend?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kuroo’s jaw momentarily dropped, feigning hurt.  
  
“You’re oddly protective.”  
  
“A-am not.”  
  
“It’s not entirely a bad thing,” Kuroo slung an arm around his buddy’s neck, staring at your figure from behind.  
  
“She sure grew into a fine lady though… I wonder what she looks like in -”  
  
“… Kuro.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Kuroo sighed at his friend’s inability to joke with him, moving to put his towel and bottle back into his bag. Then again, if he thought about it, he couldn’t blame Kenma. If he had a cute sister like you, he would probably be even more protective.  
  
Halfway across the court, Hinata continued to bombard you with a conversation full of onomatopoeias to which you just laughed and nodded along. Two other Karasuno players soon joined you, recognizing them as the same friendly boys at the station; Nishinoya and Tanaka.  
  
“It’s really nice to see you again, Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san.”  
  
“I-i-it’s nice to see you too, Kozume-san!”  
  
“It’s always nice to see you, Kozume-san!”  
  
You stifled a giggle at their rigidness and formality.  
  
“You know, it’s okay to call me by my given name, Shoyo here does it, and I’m his senpai.”  
  
Shoyo suddenly turned to you surprised, “W-Wah?! I’m so sorry for being rude, _________-senpai! I-I just assumed you were in the same year as me! I didn’t know! Sorry!”  
  
The two other boys started playfully picking on Hinata and scolding him about manners. You could only laugh, waving it off,  
  
“I really don’t mind as long as you don’t call me by the wrong name.”  
  
“So does that mean you’re older than Kenma?”  
  
You shook your head, “I’m the same age; we’re twins.”  
  
A long “Ooooooooh” resounded as the three displayed intrigue at the new information.  
  
“Are you attending Nekoma then?”  
  
“Mhm! Well, I’m super excited to start school, since I just transferred! I really want to wear the cute uniform…” A blush dusted your face as you daydreamed about it. The boys followed suit, almost drooling at the thought.  
  
Just then, Kenma approached your small group, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt but do you mind if I introduce you to the team? They keep asking.”  
   
You nodded, turning back to the Karasuno boys.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t stick around to chat a bit longer,” you pouted, pulling out your phone.  
  
“Exchang-  
  
You didn’t even have to finish your sentence; before you could even finish blinking, you had already exchanged contact information with them. You took a brief moment to hug the three before parting to go meet the Nekoma team. You waved goodbye to them while looking over your shoulder,  
  
“Hopefully, we’ll see each other soon!”  
  
They waved back enthusiastically, and you think you caught one of them hugging themselves and the air in front of them.  
  
“You shouldn’t be so friendly or they’ll get the wrong idea.” Kenma muttered while walking by your side with you clinging to his arm.  
  
“But we’re just being friendly, nothing wrong with that.”  
  
“Too friendly.”  
  
“You’re no fun, Kenma.”  
  
He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t offended but ended up brushing it off anyway. The two of you stopped in front of the awaiting team and that’s when you realized that there were too many eyes staring at you at the same time for you to be comfortable. While you weren’t very shy, you didn’t really like it when a dozen pairs of eyes are staring into your soul. Okay, maybe not into your soul; that’s an exaggeration on your part but this kind of attention is not what you wanted, to say the least.  
  
“U-uhm, h-hi,” you muttered, trying your best to resist hiding behind Kenma.  
  
Your eyes travelled through the group and caught sight of an interesting mess of hair. Your curiosity overtook your body and you stepped up to the Nekoma student, reaching out and touching his hair. Your hand brushed a blonde mohawk, unaware of the poor boy’s flustered face.  
  
“_________,” Kenma’s voice hesitantly tried to get your attention, feeling sorry for the wing spiker.  
  
You stopped and turned your attention back to Kenma and as you did so, the object of your curiosity took the chance to run away, crying about something.  
  
“H-huh?”  
  
“Looks like she managed to scare Taketora away.”  
  
“S-sorry,” you apologized, eyes darting to the other members of the team, “I… my curiosity got the best of me.”  
  
“Uhm… I’m Kozume __________, i-it’s nice to meet you all!” You finally introduced yourself, bowing to the remaining group.  
  
The group welcomed you warmly and each member took their time to introduce themselves. You hoped that you remembered their names properly; your memory wasn’t one of the best when it came to matching faces with names. It wouldn’t surprise you if you mixed up some of their names within the first few days or even weeks. You were however excited to spend your school years with them, making sure to let them know that as well. As it grew late, some called it a day and headed on their own ways; some going to grab food and some returning home.    
  
“Let’s go grab a bite somewhere,” Kuroo suggested to both you and your brother.  
  
You looked over at your brother who just shrugged, “I don’t really care.”  
  
You then looked at Kuroo who wiggled his eyebrows at you suggestively, causing you to raise one of your own eyebrows.  
  
“It’ll be like a date,” Kuroo smirked, squeezing himself between you and Kenma, slinging an arm each around your necks.  
  
 “No, it won’t,” Kenma deadpanned.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will vary in length... some may be shorter but meh, no biggie~~
> 
> While there are hints of Reader/Various; Reader/Kuroo is still the main pairing.  
> A little flirting never hurt anybody~  
> No, not every character will fall in love with the reader :B  
> Love is too strong of a word to describe anything at this point,  
> other than the platonic love for your brother. lol.


	5. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week; here's an update ; v; /  
> sorry bout the slightly slow progression, but I'm trying my best to stray away from too-fast, not well thought out writing.

                The entire night, Kenma made sure that he sat in between you and Kuroo. The one time that Kuroo had somehow convinced you to feed him, Kenma wouldn’t have it. While he didn’t slap the food or Kuroo out of the way, he took the liberty of ~~stealing~~ eating the piece off your chopsticks himself; chewing very slowly while staring his best friend right in the eye. You could only giggle at your brother’s antics as you resumed eating your own meal, easily brushing off and ignoring the captain’s whining.

“It’s late, we should probably leave,” Kenma said as he looked at his phone.

               You nodded in agreement, wrapping your arm around Kenma’s. Kuroo rubbed his full belly and stretched, mouth opening wide in a yawn, “yeah, we have practice tomorrow.”

               The three of you proceeded to pay the bill and leave the restaurant. You greeted the chilly night air with a shiver, pulling Kuroo to your other side to shield yourself. He looked down at you with an eyebrow raised.

“I-I’m stealing heat, okay?” you lightly blushed, glancing up at him before suddenly finding your feet much more interesting to stare at.

“If you’re cold, you could’ve just said so~” Kuroo suddenly shed off his jacket and draped it on your head.

Kenma’s eyes narrowed, shifting from the garment to his friend to the garment again. You flushed, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“B-but aren’t you cold?”

Kuroo just shrugged, “I’ll survive.”

“I-it’s not like I was going to die or anything…” you muttered, finally pulling on the jacket and zipping it all the way up to hide the half of your face that was betraying you.

               His jacket was obviously too big and loose on you, but you could feel the warmth and smell his scent. The very thought made you blush even more and mentally slap yourself, but you managed to mutter a ‘thank you’. Kenma was really having none of it, annoyed that his friend would continue flirting with his sister.

“If you were cold, you could’ve worn _my_ jacket, _________.”

You looked at your brother who was frowning and decided to give his arm a reassuring squeeze, sensing his protectiveness. Kuroo, on the other hand, further teased the both of you.

“Kenma, it’s just a jacket, I’m not proposing to her,” Kuroo chimed in.

Kenma tensed and pulled you away from the other male, nudging you to walk in a direction.

“We’re going home,” Kenma quietly huffs, walking away from his friend who just smirked at his retreating figure.

“See you tomorrow~”

              You looked back over your shoulder and smiled, waving a goodbye before allowing your brother to continue leading you back home. On your way back, your mind drifted to your parents. You wondered how they would react; they had barely said anything to you since the last time you saw them visit during one of your rehabilitation sessions. Something in your heart told you that they most likely felt guilty for the times that they doubted you or along those lines. You never did let them know that you heard the hurtful words that left their mouths though. You thought it was best to not tell anyone and just keep it to yourself; supress them. You were pulled out of your thoughts when Kenma stopped in front of the house. The house was dark and the only light that was alit was the one for the door.

“They’re probably not home yet,” Kenma unlocked the door and held it open for you, flicking on the lights as soon as he closed the door.

                You were actually relieved, letting out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding. To say that you were ready to see your parents right now would be a total lie; you were actually glad that you didn’t have to face them yet. Your eyes travelled the room when Kenma turned on the light in the living room and then kitchen. There were many changes that the house underwent since the last time you were here as a child. You barely recognized it as your own home and couldn’t help but feel out of place. You heard the sound of a fridge being opened when your brother’s voice piped up a bit,

“Did you want anything?” Kenma patiently waited for a reply, fairly certain that he was loud enough.

“Water would be nice,” you really needed something to help you wash down the lump in your throat.

               Taking the liberty to make yourself at home, you plopped down on the couch in front of the television while waiting for your brother to return. It didn’t take long for him to emerge from the kitchen with two glasses of water; one for you and one for himself. You were both going to need it especially if you planned on talking like you originally intended.

“Thank you,” you took the glass of water being handed to you, immediately taking a sip.

             Kenma nodded back before taking a seat next to you, making sure to leave space for a personal bubble. You gently set the glass down onto the coffee table, turning your torso to face Kenma, fists clenching in your lap. You didn’t exactly know where to start but it was very obvious that you wanted to say something, anything.

“S-so… volley ball, eh?” You didn’t want to drop anything too heavy, so you started with something that happened the same day, “do you like it?”

He nodded, opening his mouth before fully constructing an answer, “I don’t hate it… I just kind of do it.”

             You felt a pang in your heart when the words left his mouth and blankly nodded to let him know that you heard him. It just didn’t sit well with you. Why should someone do something they don’t really love while there are others who want to do things they love but just not have a chance at all, ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update will be made in a week.  
> Thank you for reading !


	6. Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't think of an appropriate chapter title so imma leave it as that for now..
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the slightly late update!  
> Just finished my midterms, so I finally had time to complete a chapter.  
> enjoy! 
> 
> &thank you for all the kudos ; v; /
> 
> **please bear with me; something weird happened to the formatting OTL  
> sorry!

You didn’t know when exactly you had fallen asleep but the next thing you knew it, your eyes slowly cracked open. You blinked a few times in an attempt to allow your mind to rewind and process everything. Last night, you were talking to your brother in the living room and now, you’re here somewhere. Your mind finally returned to the present and registered a warm grasp on your hand. Your eyes travelled from the sight of your hand in another hand, up an arm and along a black t-shirt that led up to your brother’s sleeping face. You smiled to yourself.. _Oh, right.. I remember now._ You finally recalled what happened. After talking about some trivial matters, you felt tired and yawned several times before your brother decided that it was time to turn in. You had refused, wanting to catch up as much as possible and wouldn’t let your brother leave; having grabbed his hand to stop him. You figured that you fell asleep while talking, and he just ended up staying in the living room as well, probably not wanting to wake you.

You tuned into the sounds around you, hearing Kenma’s quiet breathing, the faint sound of a television and some clattering along with quiet voices in the kitchen. _Mom? Dad?_ Your eyes travelled to the clock hanging on the living room wall; _6:30am..._ _Wait. Didn’t your brother have volleyball practice?!_ You quickly got up, shaking Kenma lightly,

“Kenma, Kenma, wake up!”

                His brows furrowed and nose wrinkled before his eyes opened, “…huh?”

                “It’s 6:30, don’t you have practice soon?”

                He sat up and yawned before staring at the clock for 5 full seconds. Not a moment too soon, he jolted to his feet, grabbing your arm and leading you up the stairs to your room.

                “Quick, get ready,” Kenma muttered before leaving you to go to his room so you could both scramble to get ready.

                You opted to take a quick shower, making sure to be presentable on your first day of school. You realized as soon as you started stripping that you were still wearing the Nekoma captain’s jacket. Your cheeks flushed as you muttered to yourself under your breath about returning it before neatly setting it aside. By the time you finished and made your way down the stairs to the kitchen, your brother was already eating breakfast. That’s when you realized two other sets of eyes other than your brother’s were staring right at you.

                “Good morning, sweetie,” your mother’s voice rang in your ears.

                Your father smiled and nodded at you, giving you a quiet greeting in his own way. A crooked smile adorned your face as you felt a slight discomfort pulling at you deep inside.

                “Sorry we didn’t wake you two sooner, you looked so peaceful,” your mother sat a plate down on the table for you and motioned for you to eat something before heading to school.

                “The uniform looks so cute on you,” your mother cooed, hands clasped together in an adoring manner.

                “Th-thank you,” you averted your eyes and silently ate, stealing glances at Kenma.

                You were waiting for Kenma for a signal to leave and were relieved when he hadn’t taken too long to do so.

                “We’re a bit late for practice, but I’m sure the team won’t mind too much.”

                You nodded, getting up as well and bowing politely to your parents, “thank you very much for the breakfast, it was delicious.”

                Your mother just waved you off modestly, “no need to be so formal, it’s a mother’s job after all~”

She embraced you for a brief moment before walking with the two of you to the door.

                “We’ll be off now,” Kenma muttered, slipping on his shoes at the doorway.

                “Don’t eat out today, okay? I’ll have dinner ready, and we’ll eat as a whole family,” Your mother straightened out your vest and patted your skirt, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

                Kenma nodded and stood upright, staring at you in a way, silently asking, _Ready?_ You smiled and let your feet shuffle to Kenma’s side before grabbing his arm as soon as your mother was done. You hadn’t let go of Kenma’s arm since leaving your home but he hasn’t complained so you figured that he didn’t mind.

                “I’m really excited,” you absentmindedly spoke aloud, Kenma’s eyes side-glanced you, waiting for you to continue and explain why.

You never did though and just continued to enjoy walking to school with him. Arriving at the school gates, you stared wide-eyed with a huge smile gracing your face. The two of you made your way to the gymnasium, all the while you stared at your surroundings, taking everything in and mentally drawing a map for future reference. You could already hear the sounds of volleyballs coming from the court. The closer you got, the more you could make out voices mixing with the sounds you heard just moments before. You entered the gym, trailing behind Kenma, heading for the bleachers. The team members greeted the two of you and you smiled back, waving at them in reply. That’s when Kuroo jogged over to you and his best buddy.

“Yo,” a low whistle came from the captain as he eyed you, lingering on the skin of your exposed thighs.

“Looking cute, _________-chan~” A slightly lecherous smirk began to make its way to his face while a bright blush made its way to yours.

                “Th-thank you..?” Your hands tugged the ends of your skirt a bit lower in a futile attempt to get Kuroo to stop shamelessly staring.

                Just then, a volley ball met with the back of the captain’s head.

“Whoops.”

“What do you mean ‘whoops’?!” Kuroo instantly grabbed the ball from the floor and turned around to confront the team, not appreciating how uncool that had made him look.

You could only stifle a giggle as you watched the captain stomp back to his teammates like a dinosaur. You waved at a few of the members who looked your way and received smiles and waves back as well. At least it didn’t seem like the team blamed you for their captain’s incompetence and flirting. After watching their practice for five minutes, you were getting a bit bored, eyes wandering to the clock hanging on the far wall. There was still plenty of time before school started, and you weren’t too fond of the idea of getting lost on your first day, so you decided that perhaps this would be a good time to explore. As you stood from your seat, your eyes shifted to the players on the court. You didn’t want to interrupt their practice just to tell them you wanted to run off to tour the school on your own. You did the next best thing you could think of and spotted some of the team members sitting on a bench on the other side of the gym. You quickly made your way there and stood next to one of the first year students, _what was his name again?.. Yuki? Ah, I can’t call him that, that would be rude, wouldn’t it?_ Shrugging off the small dilemma, you leaned forward to get his attention.

“Yuki-kun?”

The libero slightly blushed at your sudden presence but smiled nonetheless, “Y-yes?”

“I was wondering if you could possibly show me around the school; with me being new here and all.”

“Oh, uhm, well, I’m still a first year, so I don’t know if that would be the best choice.”

You tilted your head and hummed in thought, he does bring up a good point after all. Even if he did attend the school, he probably wasn’t familiar enough with it to show you around.

“Yuki is right,” a voice came from behind you which caused you to quickly whip around to see who it was.

“Yaku-senpai,” you bowed in a greeting to which he nodded and smiled.

“He can’t show you around, he’s got to practice after all.”

Yuki eagerly got up from he was sitting, a big smile gracing his features, "Y-yaku-senpai..!"

Yaku patted his junior on the back, lightly pushing him towards the court. Yuki joined the team shortly, enthusiastically taking his position. When Yaku turned back to you, you were already staring curiously at him.

                "Yuki is a good kid."

                "I know," you smiled, eyes travelling back to the clock on the wall.

                You turned your attention back to Yaku and grabbed his arm, "so you're going to be my guide, right?"

He nodded, “right.”

“Wrong,” a third voice surprised Yaku and yourself, both turning to find the source.

                Cat like eyes stared you both down, arms crossed and foot tapping in impatience. A glare was directed to your hold on Yaku’s arm, a frown marring the Nekoma captain’s face.

“Eh? How long have you been standing there?”

“Not too long but it took you guys long enough to notice me.”

                A hand bravely rested on the top of Yaku’s head as the captain spoke,

“Sorry, showing _________-chan around is my job,” Kuroo looked down at Yaku, grinning.

“... what?” Yaku was feeling conflicted at the moment, was Kuroo treating him like a child?

Kuroo sighed and slightly hunched over, patting Yaku like a little kid, “you can keep practicing so, I’ll show her around.”

Yaku popped a vein and didn’t hesitate to kick the captain, “you got some nerve!”

You grabbed Yaku by the arm to stop him from stomping on Kuroo, amused but slightly worried. You had to think quickly in an attempt to convince the libero that there was a reason behind Kuroo’s idiocy.

“Ah, Yaku-senpai, I believe what he meant was that Yuki-kun might need you to mentor him, so he’ll switch places with you since he’s your reliable captain!”

                Yaku thought about what you said for a moment before calming down and looking at you.

“Well, I guess that makes sense,” he spoke slowly to which you quickly nodded your head, hopefully convincing him.

                To further convince him, you nudged him to the direction of the court, silently telling him to go assist Yuki. He smiled and nodded, “alright, hope you figure out Nekoma, _________-chan.”

                Kuroo remained on the floor even after Yaku left, leading you to be genuinely concerned. There’s no way that Yaku could’ve done some actual damage, right? You continued to stare, _well, he IS breathing…_

“Tetsurou-kun?”

                His head turned to look up at you, causing you to sigh in relief; he was conscious at least. You looked back down to see that he was focusing really hard.

“Uhm… are you okay?” You raised an eyebrow when you only got a grin in return.

“Hmm…White lace,” Kuro chuckled out, grin growing wider.

                Your eyes widened and face flushed red before clenching your jaw and pushing your hands down to your skirt, backing away. Kuroo got up from his spot on the floor, disappointed that the show was over; maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

“Pervert!” You were embarrassed, to say the least.

“Blame Yaku, he put me there.”

You facepalmed, huffing and half threateningly said, “f-forget it! Show me around the school already or I’ll tell Kenma what you did!”

Kuroo put his hands up in defeat before doing some silly bows as a mock apology, “oh forgive me, I do not wish to face the wrath of your brother..”

You lightly smacked the back of his head in the middle of one of his bows, “stop that, you embarrassing idiot.”

Your eyes traveled to the team, noticing that they paused in their practice to curiously watch the two of you from a distance. Feeling bad for distracting them, you quickly gathered your things and dragged Kuroo out by the collar to start making your way to the main building of the school.

“You know, if you want, I can show you mine--

“No thank you!” You cut him off fairly quickly as soon as you got a gist of what he was talking about. He wasn’t talking about the school.

“Your loss.”

                Back in the gym, Yaku turned to Kenma and started uttering a question out of genuine curiosity, “are those two..-?”

Kenma didn’t even have to hear the rest and deadpanned, “not while I’m around.”

                Too bad Kenma won’t be around as Kuroo guides you around the school...


	7. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I updated this story as I was very busy offline.   
> I've finally graduated from school and it was also convention season, so I was fairly preoccupied. 
> 
> Anyways, I threw in some rando characters with names; like teachers and classmates.  
> Teachers aren't so much important while classmates may or may not further develop the story.  
> Main point is that one or two of these classmates befriend the reader and will likely be included in a few future chapters.  
> Please bear with me as this chapter includes sizable snippets of interaction between the reader and these characters.

The school was oddly quiet as you and Kuroo walked into the main building. Sure, there was the random student here and there, probably for some morning practices but otherwise, it was quiet. You walked slightly behind Kuroo, turning your head about to observe everything. It wasn't as interesting as you would've thought a city school to be... perhaps that's just how all schools were. Kuroo still hadn't uttered a word since walking into the main building, surprisingly enough. Though it was nice to have quiet for a change, it was strange in Kuroo's presence. Maybe he was more mature than you initially thought. As this thought ran through your mind, you absentmindedly stared up at him, his eyes meeting yours just a few seconds later. You both shared an awkward minute before he cleared his throat to speak, finally breaking the silence.

"So... this is the school."

You laughed, eyebrows furrowing, "well, yes, I know that. I was hoping you could show me around, you know, like the library, infirmary... maybe my classroom?"

"Can do." He paused and stared at you, waiting for you to pull out your schedule.

You handed it to him once you managed to pull it out of your notebook and stared at him patiently as he scanned it over. With a hum and nod, he returned the piece of paper to you.

"It's not too far," he motioned in the direction of your first class, and you both began walking again.

You decided to attempt small talk since the silence seemed a bit unusual.   
"So, Tetsurou-kun, you're in your third year, what do you plan on doing?"

You could tell that the question caught Kuroo off guard. You assumed that the silence that followed was him trying to think up a response to your question. The silence lasted longer than you expected but ended as soon as you bumped into him as he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Tet-

"Your class," you followed his eyes to the classroom sign and looked at your schedule. It was indeed the classroom you would be spending time in for the rest of the year. 

You looked back at Kuroo and hesitated, still waiting for an answer, "Tetsurou-kun?"

He looked down at you, silently staring before letting out a sigh and shrugging, "I don't know."

You accepted the answer, deciding it was best not to press the matter. You nodded and smiled at him, hopefully lightening the mood a bit. He only averted his eyes and lightly placed a hand on your back, leading you down another hallway. His hand remained on your back as the two of you wordlessly made your way further into the school. When you felt his hand leave your back, you turned to notice that he had stopped in front of a window with the view of a small field. You quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, taking a few steps back to join him. 

“Let’s have lunch outside today,”

You stared at him curiously but smiled and nodded, “I think Kenma would like that.”

You missed the sigh that escaped the male as he patted you on the head and continued down the hall. You quickly caught up and soon realized that there were more students wandering the halls of the school than before. That must’ve meant that classes would be starting soon. Anxiety started to bloom in your chest, making breathing a little bit harder than it should’ve been. You lightly touched Kuroo’s arm to grab his attention and succeeded, his head turning to look at you. His eyes looked over your face and searched your eyes before a grin made its way to his own face.

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous now?”

You avert your eyes and subtly nod, not sure how to explain yourself. Before you could open your mouth and utter your worries to him, he had already pulled you into a loose hug, patting your head in an attempt to soothe your nerves. While you appreciated his efforts, he probably had no idea that it actually made it even harder for you to breathe because now you were flustered and heating up from embarrassment. He stopped much later than you would’ve liked.

“Better?” 

You could only nod in response, eyes refusing to meet his; in fear that they would give you away entirely. Even though you lied about it making you feel better, you truly did appreciate his kindness. Though, if you counted escaping with a racing heart as a win then you suppose that he did help by giving you something else to be more nervous about. 

“Hey, _________-

Before Kuroo could share what was on his mind, the first morning bell sounded, alerting the two of you of classes starting soon. With a final pat on your head, he grinned and wished you luck before heading to his own classroom. You stood outside the classroom, staring at the students slowly filing in, a few of them throwing curious glances at you. You were about to head in as well when somebody made their presence known behind you. You spun on your heel and stared up at who you assumed to be the teacher, judging by the books and clipboard cradled in her arms.

“H-hello, sensei,” you bowed, trying your best to show some respect.

You heard a quiet giggle escape her and looked up to see her waving her hand in embarrassment.

“No need to be so formal, I’m going to go ahead and assume that you’re Kozume _________, right?”

You nodded your head, to which your teacher just smiled and nodded back.

“Welcome to Nekoma, I’m Takeda Mari and I’ll be teaching some of your classes. I really hope you like it here,” she seemed like a nice lady.

“Thank you,” you bowed out of habit and gripped your bag strap in nervousness.

“Now why don’t we introduce you to the class and get the day started?” The teacher slid open the door and instructed you to wait for her cue.

As soon as your teacher finished speaking with the class a little, she invited you in. You took a deep breath and put a smile on your face, hopefully seeming friendly. You stood in front of the classroom and scanned over your classmates who seemed to be judging silently before whispers could be heard. 

“Now, now, class. If you have anything to say or have questions for Kozume-san, please do so directly or she’ll get a bad impression of us city folk.” Your teacher spoke up jokingly, trying to break the ice and thankfully calming your nerves.

There was a moment of silence before the class joker decided to be the first one to speak up, “do you have a boyfriend?” 

You heard some other boys who you assumed were his friends snicker. Sensing your discomfort and embarrassment, a few girls from the other side of the room started booing at him. He feigned hurt and stood from his seat, arms crossed and eyes playfully glaring at the girls.

“Hey, I was just asking because I thought she was cute, okay? Can ya blame a guy for trying?”

You had to admit that while you felt embarrassed, you were also flattered and amused. As soon as those words left the boy’s mouth, a girl sitting all the way at the opposite side of the classroom dramatically pushed herself out of her chair and slammed her hands on her desk before pointing at him.

“Sit down and stop being an idiot!” 

The boy’s face scrunched up into a sour expression before shouting back at the girl.

“You’re always such a party pooper-!

“That’s enough!” The teacher rubbed her temples, a frown marring her face, “both of you sit down.”

“But-

The two students started in unison but was quickly shot down when the teacher threw them a glare, “I said sit.” They did as they were told and the teacher turned her attention back to you. 

“Sorry you had to see that.” 

You shook your head and gave her a smile, “the class is… very energetic and funny.” 

The teacher scratched her cheek and laughed with a crooked smile. You turned back to the class and bowed, “I hope we can all be friends.” 

Your teacher then pointed out a seat that you could take; beside the girl from moments before. You both smiled each other as you took your seat but before either of you could exchange words, the teacher decided to start class. You supposed that you could wait until break to get to know your fellow classmates but for now, you figured that it was best to try and pay attention. You found it slightly hard to listen to the teacher drone on about history and soon allowed your eyes to flit around the classroom, mentally taking note of the students. The girl next to you was concentrating pretty hard and taking notes while the one behind her was nodding off slowly. You turned your head to the right and caught somebody texting on their phone. There were a few students passing notes, and you could almost hear a student snoring from behind you. Then you found yourself staring at the group of boys with the class joker, each of them seemingly distracted in their own way. The boy noticed your stare and threw you a wink to which you furrowed your brows, an unsure smile making its way to your face. You hoped that he wasn’t actually into you and was just joking because he didn’t look like good news. Looking back towards the board and tuning into what the teacher was saying, you realized that she was scolding the students for not paying attention and going on a tangent about how much effort she was wasting; melodramatic- this year will definitely prove to be quite something.

It wasn’t long when your first class ended and another teacher was expected to rotate in and teach the next subject, math. Between that time gap, the students in the class were quite loud and outgoing. It wasn’t until you heard a chair next to you make a noise that you turned your attention to your left. You made eye contact with the dramatic girl, a smile gracing her features. 

“Hi, I’m Kiriya Saeko, you can call me Saeko. I know you probably don’t have a good impression of me from my outburst earlier, but I’ll be more than happy to be your friend, Kozume-san.”

You smiled, thanking her and reached out to shake her hand but a loud noise from hands making contact on your desk startled you out of doing so. 

“HAH, as if, Psycho-kunnn!” It was the voice of that boy.

Your eyebrows knitted and a small frown made its way to your face. Well, that wasn’t very nice of him to say, even if he was joking. You wondered if Saeko was hurt from his comment and turned to console her when what felt like a deadly aura, exuded from her. 

“U-uhm…” before you could say anything coherent, she was out of her seat and giving the no-good boy a noogie, while cursing between clenched teeth. 

“You think you’re so funny, hah, KouKou-chan?” 

You could almost feel the pain and pitied the guy, laughing nervously and lightly grabbing her arm in an attempt to calm her. 

“W-we can all be friends..?” You muttered, staring at the two with a small smile.

She relented and allowed the boy to speak with you. The boy casually ruffled his hair to fix the mess Saeko caused; not that it did any good, before introducing himself.

“I’m Satoshi Kousuke, but you can call me your ojisama,” he introduced with a corny pose and laugh, imitating that of a ‘charming man’. 

You couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped your mouth when you saw your other friend roll her eyes and mutter, “oh brother.” 

“I’m obviously joking, you can call me Kousuke if you want.”

You nodded and was soon introduced to a few other people in the class; mostly friends of Saeko and Kousuke. You were at least relieved that it was easier to make friends than you initially thought. It didn’t last long even though the math teacher was running late. As soon as the class heard the sound of the door sliding open, everybody sat down in their seats, the chattering dying down. That’s when you took note of the huge pile of paper the teacher hauled in. It was definitely going to be a long day.

Lunch break came two classes after math class ended and by that time, you were barely paying attention to the teachers. At some point, Takeda-sensei returned to teach another class; Japanese? Or maybe it was English… something language related. And another teacher; one on the slightly heavier side had taught some subject, by that time you had completely tuned out. But fortunately, it was lunch time, and you were about to pull out your phone to either contact Kuroo or Kenma when you were approached by your new friends. Or well, attempted approaches, seeing as how the two were already fighting over who you were going to spend lunch with. Some students from the class just looked on in amusement while others opted to leave for some peace and quiet.

“Sorry, she’s coming with me,” a voice projected itself into the classroom.

You turned your head to see the volleyball team’s captain, leaning against the doorframe with Kenma standing beside him looking unamused and holding a plastic bag. You excused yourself and apologized to your two friends, telling them that you already promised to have lunch with the two volleyball players. Surprisingly enough, before you could make it to the pair, a flock of girls beat you to it. 

“No way, you guys aren’t dating, right?”

“Kuroo-senpai, what’s the meaning of this?”

“Kozume--

That’s when it hit them; Kozume. You were related to Kenma! Half of them breathed a sigh of relief and the other half became even more suspicious. One half believed that there was no way you and Kuroo were romantically involved due to the whole best friend thing and the other half believed that you were at an unfair advantage. It was Saeko who quelled the chaos, clearing her throat and standing with her arms crossed, filled with resolve.

“As class representative, it is my duty to bring order to this classroom, so you all need to behave or else.”

She must be well respected because all, if not most of the class sat down as soon as she finished speaking. Some of the girls were still rowdy but whispered amongst themselves, pulling out lunches and whatnot. You finally had a chance to join your brother and his best friend when Saeko patted your shoulder, sending you off with a smile.

“We should hang out later or something, _________-chan.”

You nodded and promised to talk to her and Kousuke later, the latter whining about having all the spotlight and attention stolen away from him.

“Finally,” you sighed, walking between the two boys, down the hallway and away from your classroom. You grabbed Kenma’s arm and hugged it, ignoring his discomfort of the eyes staring at the two of you in the hallway.

“Your classmates, you’re getting along,” Kenma plainly stated, attempting to wriggle from your grasp but to no avail.

You nodded and laughed, “yeah, it was a lot easier than I thought.” 

You felt a hand ruffle your hair and looked up at Kuroo who grinned back, “see, nothing to be nervous about.” 

“Mhm, it just sucks that I’m not in Kenma’s class!” you pouted, clinging onto your brother even more. He didn’t respond, secretly relieved that you weren’t in his class as you would probably rely on him too much. He wouldn’t have been able to help you anyway, not with how social he was.

The three of you arrived outside and found a nice spot under a tree providing some shade. The plastic bag was placed in the middle and Kuroo was the first to rustle through it, pulling out his share while Kenma handed you yours and then took his. The first few minutes was spent in silence until voices in the distance broke the silence. Looking up, you realized that it was a group of fangirls waving at the Nekoma team’s captain, professing their love from a distance. You noticed Kuroo grinning and returning their affections with a single wave, causing them to squeal even louder. Kuroo sighed but chuckled about it, “they never change.” 

“Neither do you,” was Kenma’s quick response.

You never knew Kuroo would be so popular but judging from your experience with him at the train station, it does explain a few things. Still, something was pulling at you inside, but you dismissed it, finishing off your lunch much faster than the two boys expected. The lunch break was spent in comfort as the three of you joked and talked about random things, with mostly Kuroo and you having input more so than Kenma. Apparently, that was the norm as Kuroo explained your brother’s attitude and behaviour with Kenma interjecting several times to call Kuroo out on his exaggeration.

“You’re almost opposites,” Kuroo was referring to you, and you couldn’t quite tell if he meant it in a good or a bad way; perhaps neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if OOC , I have been neglecting this story and writing for quite some time, so I may be rusty.   
> please forgive me.  
> I tried writing a much longer chapter and include more content since my absence was long but only got this far until I got tired. Hope you enjoy regardless !

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, sorry for any OOCness.
> 
> Note to self: I really gotta polish up my writing. OTL


End file.
